


Love You Babes

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Match, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar and Coutinho meet after Chelsea's win against Liverpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic hope you like it!!!

"Again, you beat us" Phillippe said miserably to his good friend Oscar.

"I'm sorry Phil, join us next season please Mou wants you, I want you, the fans want you...just come"

"I'll see, but for now let's forget this and do something... Hotter" Philippe said before adding " I'm angry and you've been naughty". After this Phillips slowly started to undress, taking his time to pull his jumper off. After what seemed an eternity for Oscar, Coutino was now only in his pants, Oscar immediately looked at Phil's bulge, which made his grow. 

"Come get it babes" Phillipe said seductively, as soon as Oscar heard these words he almost ripped Phil's underwear off, which released Coutinho's hard 7 inch wood.

"Oh yeah!!!!" Coutnho yelled as his cock was being almost eaten by Oscar. He put his hands in Oscar's hair and helped the thrusts. Meanwhile Oscar started playing with Phil's balls, feeling each piece of skin.

"Stop, I'm about to come" Phil said, Oscar let out an unhappy moan, but knew that Phil needed this.

"On all fours" said Phillipe

"No I wanna see you"

"Oscar please"

Oscar obeyed and went on all all fours.

Phillippe started to massage Oscar's hole with his fingers, before replacing them with his tongue. He then started to explore more of the ass by inserting his tongue, in and out, caressing it with his nose.

"Please, Phil I need you inside of me" Oscar pleaded and soon after that he could feel Phil's 7 inch cock inside of him, slowly thrusting into him at first, but after a couple of minutes the thrusts were getting faster and harder.

"You're so tight Oscar, you feel so good!" Coutinho yelled before reaching for Oscar"s slightly bigger penis. 

He matched his thrusts with his jerks and not before long, he exploded his load into Oscar's hole, filling his body with pleasure.

That was enough for Oscar who also came into Phillippe's hand.

"How was your first time topping?" asked Oscar

"Loved it babes, your turn next time though" Phil replied before adding, " What was that about joining Chelsea?"


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Oscar who is unhappy.... To make it worse, Phill scored twice

"Well thank god I didn't take your advice there!" Coutinho laughed, which hurt Oscar a more than it was meant to.

"Fuck you" Oscar replied before forcing the smaller man onto his knees. Oscar had bottomed last time but he was ready for revenge. "Suck my big cock" he ordered as he yanked off his red Calvin Klein boxers, revealing his soft 4 inch dick. 

Phill felt insulted that Oscar was not hard yet and was determined to change that, he filled his mouth with the older man's member and slowly went up and down. He was happy as he felt his compatriots cock start to grow in size, eventually rising to its full 7 inches.

"Oh yeahhhhhh" Oscar mumbled as he felt his orgasm starting. 

"On all fours" he told coutinho, smiling as he remembered last time.

Oscar was in awe as he watched his friend undress, his sexy chiseled abs and pecs were just amazing. Oscar usually thought of Phill as he jerked off, but this, this was unbelievable. Phill then took off his black boxers which freed his very good looking 5.5 inch hard cock. Not the biggest but truly beautiful.

Phil then went on all fours and waited for Oscar to strech his hole. What a beautiful sight it was. The older man started fucking the hole with 2 fingers at first, going very slowly before adding a third. He then swapped his fingers for his cock and started going in and out, feeling Phil's body. When he found his prostate he continuously rammed in it very powerfully, leaving the younger man in ecstasy.

"Fuck I'm gonna come" he said as he took outchis cock and aimed for Phil's face. "Finish me off" he told phil, before he grabbed his face and forced them onto his beautifully shapped balls. Oscar continued this, making Phill lick his ballsack and pubes. After five minutes, Oscar came on Phills face which was now covered in cum and pubes.

"That was amazing, but try beat me next time" Phill said gleefully

"Well you won in that, but I win differently" came oscars reply

"And how is that" 

Oscar grabbed phills cock and put it next to his, comparing both of them. Oscar, as he was older was bigger in length and width, his balls were Also much bigger.

"Fuck you Os" causing the older man to laugh. 

"Oh that reminds me, you haven't cum" Oscar said before stroking phills member, this lasted about 10 seconds as coutinho came all over his friends hand.


End file.
